Some modern vehicles are configured to run the vehicle's powertrain off of electrical power. These vehicles have reduced emissions and lower fuel consumption. At least for that reason, hybrid electric and electric vehicles have become increasingly popular. With plug-in hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles the driver is required to plug the vehicle in at a charging station. Charging time can vary depending on how much of the battery pack has been depleted during the preceding commute, the rate of charge and installation capacity. Using at-home or at-work vehicle charging stations is a matter of routine for users of plug-in hybrid electric and electric vehicles.
It is desirable to have less time consuming ways to charge the vehicle. For example, when electrical vehicles and plug-in hybrid electrical vehicles are plugged in and a driver starts the car some vehicles are equipped to detect that the plug and connector are still attached and prevent the vehicle from starting up. Still, in these circumstances, a driver has to exit the vehicle, manually unplug the charger, re-enter vehicle and then engage in vehicle start-up.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 8,058,841 titled “Retractable Overhead Charging Cord Dispenser for Vehicles” teaches a retractable charging cord dispenser with a motorized reel for cord storage. While the teachings of this patent make storage of the cord more efficient, there is a need for smarter actuation of the reel motor as well as control over charger ejection.
It is therefore desirable to have an automated ejection and retraction sequence for the connector, plug and cord used in a vehicle charging station.